sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Japanese Americans
This is a list of Japanese Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants, but not Japanese nationals living or working in the US. The list includes a brief description of their reason for notability. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Japanese American or must have references showing they are Japanese American and are notable. Arts and architecture * Nina Akamu, artist * Shusaku Arakawa (1936–2010), artist and architect * Ruth Asawa (1926–2013), sculptor * Hideo Date (1907–2005), painter associated with Synchromism movement * Isami Doi (1903–1965), printmaker and painter * Paul Horiuchi (1906–1999), painter and collagist * Ben Kamihira (1924–2004), artist and teacher * Jeff Matsuda, Emmy award-winning concept artist, comics artist, and animator * John Matsudaira (1922–2007), painter * George Matsumoto (1922–2016), architect and educator * Jimmy Mirikitani (1920–2012), painter * Luna H. Mitani, surrealist painter * Robert Murase (1938–2005), world-renowned landscape architect * Hashime Murayama (1879–1954), painter * George Nakashima (1905–1990), Nisei, woodworker, architect, and furniture maker * Hideo Noda (1908–1939), modernist painter and muralist * Isamu Noguchi (1904–1988), artist, sculptor, designer * Kenjiro Nomura (1896–1956), painter * Chiura Obata (1885–1975), well-known artist and recipient of the Order of the Sacred Treasure, 5th Class, for promoting goodwill and cultural understanding between the United States and Japan * Masi Oka, actor and digital effects artist, raised in the US * Arthur Okamura (1932–2009), California painter, illustrator and screen-printer associated with the San Francisco Renaissance * Miné Okubo (1912–2001), Nisei, painter, author of Citizen 13660, her book documenting life during her confinement in the Japanese American internment * Yoko Ono (1933–), artist, musician, author and peace activist, known for her work in avant-garde art, music and filmmaking as well as her marriage to John Lennon * Sueo Serisawa (1910–2004), Issei, Californian Impressionist artist * Toshiko Takaezu (1922–2011), born and died in Hawaii; ceramic artist and painter; known for closed pots and cylindrical vessels * Adrian Tomine, graphic novelist (Shortcomings) * George Tsutakawa (1910–1997), sculptor and painter * Minoru Yamasaki (1912–1986), Nisei, architect, best known for the New York World Trade Center "Twin Towers" Business and economics * Takeshi Amemiya, economist, Stanford professor * Hiroaki Aoki, founder of Benihana * Glen Fukushima, co-President and Representative Director, NCR Japan, Ltd., and former President, American Chamber of Commerce in Japan * Francis Fukuyama, economist and historian * Robert Hamada, Edward Eagle Brown Distinguished Service Professor of Finance; former Dean of the University of Chicago Graduate School of Business * Wayne Inouye, former President and CEO of Gateway, Inc. * Roy Kusumoto, founder of Solectron * Nobu Matsuhisa, founder of Nobu and Matsuhisa * Fujimatsu Moriguchi (1898–1962), founder of Uwajimaya * Bill Naito (1925–1996), prominent businessman in Portland, Oregon * Alice Sae Teshima Noda (1894–1964), businesswoman, dental hygienist, and beauty industry entrepreneur * Scott Oki, former Senior Vice President of sales and marketing at Microsoft * William Saito, founder of I/O Software, Inc. (acquired by Microsoft in 2004), venture capitalist and public policy consultant * Richard Sakai, producer and President of Gracie Films * George Shima (1864–1926), first Japanese American millionaire * Gary A. Tanaka, financier * Dave Tatsuno, businessman and filmmaker * Kevin Tsujihara, CEO, Warner Brothers * Ken Uston, blackjack player, strategist, and author Entertainment * Hiro Murai, Director (Atlanta (TV series), This Is America (song) (music video) * Keiko Agena, actress (Gilmore Girls TV series) * Jhene Aiko, singer/songwriter; father is African-American, maternal grandfather is Japanese-American (Nisei), maternal grandmother is Spanish and Afro-Dominican * Anna Akana, YouTube celebrity, actress/comedian, filmmaker, author. * Asa Akira, pornographic actress and director * Toshiko Akiyoshi, ''Shin-Issei'', musician, jazz pianist, composer, arranger and big band leader * Shuko Akune, actress * Daniella Alonso, actress (father is of part Japanese descent) * Sally Amaki, singer and voice actress, member of idol group 22/7 * Devon Aoki, model and actress (half Japanese) * Steve Aoki, house musician and record producer * Tsuru Aoki (1892–1961), Issei, actress * Gregg Araki, film director * Reiko Aylesworth, actress known for portraying Michelle Dessler in TV Series 24; grandmother is Japanese. * Nadia Azzi, pianist * Nichole Bloom, actress and model. Mother is Japanese * Dean Cain, actor, best known for playing the dual role of Clark Kent/''Superman'' in the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Paternal grandfather is of Japanese descent * Asia Carrera (née Jessica Andrea Steinhauser), former pornographic actress; half Japanese * Louis Ozawa Changchien, actor; half Japanese * China Chow, actress and model (daughter of Tina Chow), 1/4 Japanese. * Tina Chow, model and jewelry designer who was considered an influential fashion icon of the 1970s and 1980s. (Japanese mother) * Mark Dacascos, actor and martial artist. His biological mother, Moriko McVey-Murray, is half Japanese. * Ian Anthony Dale, actor (Mr. 3000); mother is Japanese, father is French-English * Marié Digby, singer-songwriter, guitarist, pianist; half Japanese * DJ Heavygrinder, disc jockey; Japanese mother * Yvonne Elliman, singer, songwriter (mother is Japanese) * Lieko English, model and actress. She is known for being Playboy 's Playmate of the Month in 1971. * Maya Erskine, film actress. Half-Japanese * Takayo Fischer, Nisei, actress * Tak Fujimoto, Nisei, cinematographer of many Hollywood films, including The Silence of the Lambs and Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Jun Fujita (1888–1963), Issei, silent movie actor, Essanay Studios of Chicago * Koichi Fukuda, Static X band member * Karen Fukuhara, actress * Cary Fukunaga, Emmy-award-winning filmmaker and writer known for directing & executive producing the first season of HBO series True Detective (American born Japanese father) * Umi Garrett, pianist * Kimiko Glenn, actress and singer, known for portraying "Brook Soso" in the Netflix TV series Orange Is the New Black * Alésia Glidewell, web series director, producer and voice actress. Known for providing face and body models in Portal and Portal 2, Left 4 Dead and other video games. Mother is Japanese * Griffin Gluck, film & TV actor (paternal grandmother is Japanese) * Tom Gorai, film producer * Midori Gotō, classical violinist and recipient of the Avery Fisher Prize * Ryu Goto, violinist * Kina Grannis, singer-songwriter, guitarist and a YouTuber; mother is Japanese * Alice Greczyn, actress and model. Part Japanese * Ann Harada, actress (musical Avenue Q) * Teri Harrison, model and actress. Playboy 's Playmate of the Month in October 2002. (Mother is half-Japanese) * Kayo Hatta (1958–2005), filmmaker (Sundance Award winner Picture Bride) * Sessue Hayakawa (1889–1973), Issei, Academy Award-nominated actor * Matt Heafy, lead vocalist of band Trivium; mother is Japanese * Marie Helvin, fashion model; mother is Japanese * Don Henrie, self-proclaimed vampire and an "Alt" on the short-lived Sci Fi Channel series Mad Mad House; half Japanese * Ryan Higa, YouTube celebrity, actor, comedian, and producer * Judith Hill, singer-songwriter, provided backing vocals for such artists as Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder and Josh Groban. Mother is Japanese * Satoshi Hino, voice actor * Shizuko Hoshi, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), actress * James Iha, guitarist for The Smashing Pumpkins and A Perfect Circle * Suzee Ikeda, a singer who was the first Asian-American solo artist at Motown. Best known for her work "behind the scenes" at Motown with such acts as Michael Jackson and The Temptations. Father is Japanese * Jeff Imada, actor, stuntman, stunt coordinator * Grant Imahara, Yonsei, builder and host on MythBusters TV series on Discovery Channel * Carrie Ann Inaba, dancer, actress * Joe Inoue, pop and rock musician * Brittany Ishibashi, TV & film actress * Tatsuya Ishida, creator of the webcomic Sinfest * Miyuki Melody Ishikawa, singer and former host of NHK World TV music show J-Melo * Maryanne Ito, soul singer, songwriter, and performer * Robert Ito, Nisei (Canadian-born), actor, best known as "Dr. Sam Fujiyama" on the TV series Quincy, M.E. * Yuna Ito, singer and actress, also of half Korean descent * Mila J, singer, rapper, dancer; sister of Jhene Aiko * Jadagrace, actress, dancer, and singer. She appeared in the 2009 film, Terminator Salvation. Mother is Japanese-American * Jero, born Jerome Charles White, Jr., enka singer in Japan; grandmother was Japanese * Ben Jorgensen, musician, best known as the lead singer and guitarist of the rock band Armor for Sleep. Partly Japanese * Rodney Kageyama (1941–2018), Nisei, actor * Stacy Kamano, TV actress known for her role on Baywatch. (Japanese father) * Janice Kawaye, voice actress * Candace Kita, film & TV actress * Hayley Kiyoko, actress, singer * Ariane Koizumi, film actress * Christina Kokubo, film & TV actress * Hokuto "Hok" Konishi, dancer and b-boy, member of the season three-winning crew on America's Best Dance Crew * Mia Korf, film & TV actress. (Japanese mother) * Kane Kosugi, actor and martial artist, son of Sho Kosugi * Sho Kosugi, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), actor and martial artist * Shin Koyamada, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), actor, producer, philanthropist, and martial artist * Asako Kozuki, voice actress * Louisa Krause, film, stage, and television actress. Her father is of half-Japanese descent (from Okinawa, Japan) * Emily Kuroda, actress (Gilmore Girls TV series) * Karyn Kusama, director * Clyde Kusatsu, actor * George Kuwa (1885–1931), actor * Bob Kuwahara, animator for Walt Disney and Terrytoons; created Hashimoto-san series * Dan Kwong, performance artist, writer, playwright (Be Like Water) * Jeff LaBar, guitarist of Cinderella * Jake E. Lee, heavy metal guitarist, known for his work with Ozzy Osbourne and in his own band Badlands * Sean Ono Lennon, Hapa Nisei, musician, son of John Lennon and Yoko Ono * James Hiroyuki Liao, actor; half Japanese * Lotus Long (real name: Lotus Pearl Shibata), actress who began her acting career in Hollywood movies in the 1920s. Father was of Japanese descent. * Olivia Lufkin, singer, songwriter * Adelle Lutz, actress, costume designer, performance artist and sculptor. Sister of Tina Chow, (Japanese mother) * Mackenyu, actor * Ally Maki, film & TV actress * Mako (1933–2006), Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), actor, Academy Award nominee for Best Actor in a Supporting Role (''The Sand Pebbles''), Tony Award nominee for Best Actor (Pacific Overtures), founder of East West Players * Bryan Mantia, contemporary rock drummer and composer who was a drummer for bands such as Primus (band), Guns N' Roses, Praxis, and Godflesh. Mother is Japanese-American * Lily Mariye, actress (ER), filmmaker * Money Mark, producer and musician, best known for his collaborations with the Beastie Boys from 1992 until 2011. (Father is Japanese-Hawaiian) * Keiko Matsui, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), jazz musician * Kent Matsuoka, Nisei producer and location manager * Nobu McCarthy (1934–2002), Kibei (Canadian-born), actress (Farewell to Manzanar, Wake Me When It's Over, Walk Like A Dragon) * Linda McDonald, a drummer of the all-female tribute band The Iron Maidens. She is of Irish and Japanese descent * Elle McLemore, stage & TV actress. (1/4 Japanese) * Meiko, L.A.-based singer/songwriter; one-quarter Japanese on her mother's side * Emi Meyer, jazz pianist and singer-songwriter. (Japanese Mother) * Anne Akiko Meyers, classical violinist * Derek Mio, Yonsei, actor (TV series Greek, Day One) * Mitski, singer-songwriter and musician, (Japanese mother) * Kim Miyori, actress (''St. Elsewhere'' TV series) * Diane Mizota, dancer, actress, and TV personality. * Pat Morita (1932–2005), Nisei, Academy Award-nominated actor and comedian * Glen Murakami, animator, director, producer * Doris Muramatsu, Girlyman band member * Alan Muraoka, actor and theatre director who plays the current owner of Hooper's Store on Sesame Street * Kent Nagano, conductor, Los Angeles Symphony * Robert A. Nakamura, filmmaker, co-founder of Visual Communications, teacher * Suzy Nakamura, Sansei, actress * Desmond Nakano, Sansei, film director (White Man's Burden, American Pastime) and screenwriter (Last Exit to Brooklyn, American Me, White Man's Burden, American Pastime) * Ken Narasaki, Sansei, actor, playwright * Hiro Narita, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), cinematographer * Lane Nishikawa, Sansei, actor, filmmaker, playwright and performance artist * Kevin "KevNish" Nishimura, musician, member of the Far East Movement (half Japanese) * George Nozuka, R&B singer * Justin Nozuka, singer, younger brother of George Nozuka * Philip Nozuka, actor, younger brother of George Nozuka * Sophie Tamiko Oda (1991–), child actress * Masi Oka, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), Golden Globe-nominated television actor (Heroes) * Daryn Okada, cinematographer, current president of American Society of Cinematographers * Steven Okazaki, Sansei, Academy Award-winning documentary filmmaker * Amy Okuda, film & TV actress * Ryo Okumoto, Spock's Beard band member * Yuji Okumoto, Sansei, actor * Lisa Onodera, film producer (''Picture Bride'', The Debut, Americanese) * Sono Osato (1919–2018), dancer & actress. (Japanese father) * Ken and Miye Ota, champion ballroom dancers, martial artists (Aikido and Judo) * Seiji Ozawa, conductor, director of the Boston Symphony Orchestra from 1973–2002 * Mizuo Peck, actress. Mother is Japanese. * Ryan Potter, actor (Big Hero 6 TV series) and martial artist * Douglas Robb, lead singer of Hoobastank, Japanese mother * Grace Rolek, actress, voice actress and singer (1/4 Japanese) * Bianca Ryan, winner of America's Got Talent, mother is half Japanese * Nick Sakai, actor and producer * Stan Sakai, cartoonist, creator of Usagi Yojimbo comic series * Harold Sakata (1920–1982), Nisei, actor ("Odd Job" from James Bond film ''Goldfinger'') and wrestler (see also "Sports" section) * Tony Sano, game show host * Reiko Sato (1931–1981), Nisei, dancer and actress (''Flower Drum Song'', The Ugly American) * Kylee Saunders, singer based in Japan * Lisa Marie Scott, model and actress, known for her appearances in Playboy magazine and for being Playboy 's Playmate of the Month in 1995; mother is a Japanese from Okinawa. * Toshi Seeger, filmmaker and environmental activist, founder of the Clearwater Festival * James Shigeta (1929–2014), Sansei, actor (''Bridge to the Sun'', Crimson Kimono, Flower Drum Song, Walk Like A Dragon) and American popular standards singer * Tak Shindo, musician, composer and arranger. He was one of the prominent artists in the exotica music genre during the late 1950s and early 1960s. * Jake Shimabukuro, ukulele virtuoso * Jenny Shimizu, model and actress * Yuki Shimoda (1921–1981), Nisei, actor * Sab Shimono, actor * Larry Shinoda, automotive designer noted for his work on the Corvette and the Boss 302 Mustang * Mike Shinoda, Linkin Park band member; father is Japanese * Kimora Lee Simmons, fashion model and fashion designer (according to Simmons, her mother Joanne "Kyoko" Kimora is of fully Japanese descent, and was a war refugee who moved to Korea) * Dan Smyers, singer and songwriter, member of the country music duo Dan + Shay. Maternal grandmother is Japanese * Jack Soo (Goro Suzuki) (1916–1979), Nisei, actor (Flower Drum Song, portrayed Det. Sgt. Nick Yemana in Barney Miller TV series) * Joanna Sotomura, TV & film actress * Chrishell Stause, TV actress. (1/4 Japanese) * Stephanie, singer (half Japanese) * Booboo Stewart, actor. Mother is part Japanese * Aya Sumika, former actress. Mother is Japanese * Dave Suzuki, death metal multi-instrumentalist, best known for his work as the guitarist, lyricist, bassist and drummer for Vital Remains and as a touring guitarist with Deicide * Pat Suzuki, Nisei, American popular standards singer and actress (Flower Drum Song Original Broadway Cast) * Shoji Tabuchi, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), famous fiddler * Jimmy Taenaka, film & TV actor * Charlie Tagawa, musical entertainer, banjoist. He was regarded as one of the best contemporary banjo players and arguably one of the all-time best. * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), actor * Kobe Tai, porn star (half Taiwanese and half Japanese) * Rea Tajiri, Sansei, filmmaker * Miiko Taka, Nisei, actress, starred opposite Marlon Brando in ''Sayonara'' * Iwao Takamoto (1925–2007), Nisei, animator/producer for Hanna Barbera, creator of Scooby-Doo * Cyril Takayama, illusionist * George Takei, Nisei, actor, "Sulu" from Star Trek TV series and films * Mika Tan, fetish model and pornographic actress (Japanese-Samoan father and Okinawan-Taiwanese mother) * Sara Tanaka, actress * Chris Tashima, Sansei, actor, Academy Award-winning director (Visas and Virtue) * Teppei Teranishi, Thrice band member * Mayuka Thaïs, singer-songwriter, artist, actress, voice over artist, art educator, and edutainer. (Father was Japanese) * Brian Tochi, Sansei, actor * Mika Todd, singer and former member of the Hello! Project groups Coconuts Musume and Minimoni. (Japanese mother) * Mia Doi Todd, singer-songwriter. (Mother is of Japanese descent) * Tamlyn Tomita, Sansei on father's side (mother is Japanese/Filipina), actress * Jerry Tondo, actor * Uffie, singer, songwriter, rapper, DJ, and fashion designer. Mother is Japanese * Miyoshi Umeki (1929–2007), ''Shin-Issei'', Academy Award-winning actress (''Sayonara'') and American popular standards singer * Michael Toshiyuki Uno, Academy Award-nominated director * Hikaru Utada, singer/songwriter. Multi-million selling Japanese pop music star. Topped Billboard Club chart with "Devil Inside" in 2004 * Gedde Watanabe, Sansei, actor, Long Duk Dong in Sixteen Candles * Daniel Kamihira White, Magician (Japanese mother) * Don "the Dragon" Wilson, Hapa, actor in Hollywood action films, mother is Japanese (see also Sports below) * Linda Wong (pornographic actress), pornographic actress * Lena Yada, model, actress, professional tandem surfer and a professional wrestler who is known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) * Rachael Yamagata, Hapa, Yonsei, singer, songwriter, pianist (Sansei father and German-Italian mother) * Hiro Yamamoto, original bass player for Soundgarden * Iris Yamashita, Academy Award-nominated screenwriter (Letters from Iwo Jima) * Sotaro Yasuda, actor * Patti Yasutake, actress who played "Nurse Alyssa Ogawa" on Star Trek: The Next Generation TV series History * Kwan-Ichi Asakawa (1873–1948), historian, professor at Yale * Yamato Ichihashi (1878–1963), one of the first Asian academics in the US * Yuji Ichioka (1936–2002), historian, coined the term "Asian American" * Akira Iriye, historian, professor at Harvard * Shunzo Sakamaki (1906–1973), historian, professor at University of Hawaii at Manoa * Ronald Takaki (1939–2009), historian, University of California, Berkeley professor Literature and poetry * Jun Fujita (1888–1963), Issei, poet, wrote the first American Tanka poetry book in 1923, TANKA: Poems in Exile * Dale Furutani, novelist * Philip Kan Gotanda, Sansei, playwright * Jeanne Wakatsuki Houston, Nisei, novelist, author of Farewell to Manzanar * Naomi Iizuka, Shin-Issei (Japanese-born), playwright * Ayako Ishigaki (1903–1996), Issei, journalist and memoirist * Lawson Fusao Inada, Nisei, poet and current poet laureate of the state of Oregon * Cynthia Kadohata, novelist and winner of the Newbery Medal for children's literature * Hiroshi Kashiwagi, Nisei, poet, playwright, actor * Soji Kashiwagi, Sansei, playwright and producer (Grateful Crane Ensemble theater company) * Sarah Kay (poet), poet, known for her spoken word poetry. Her mother is a 4th generation Japanese-American (Yonsei) * David Mura (1952–), poet, memoirist, and novelist * John Okada (1923–1971), author of No-No Boy * Julie Otsuka (1962–), novelist * Ruth Ozeki (1956–), novelist * Albert Saijo, poet * Toyo Suyemoto, poet, memoirist, and librarian * Etsu Inagaki Sugimoto (1874-1950), memoirist * Yoshiko Uchida (1921–1992), Nisei, author * Michi Weglyn, author * Hisaye Yamamoto (1921–2011), award-winning short story writer * Wakako Yamauchi (1924–2018), Nisei, playwright * Taro Yashima (1908–1994), author and illustrator News/media * Ann Curry, former network anchor and correspondent for NBC News and The Today Show * Dina Eastwood, anchor * Jun Fujita (1888–1963), Issei, photographer/photojournalist * Joseph Heco (1837–1897), fisherman and writer, first to publish Japanese language newspaper * Bill Hosokawa (1915–2007), Nisei, Denver Post journalist, columnist, editor, and author * Michiko Kakutani, Pulitzer Prize-winning literary critic and former chief book critic for The New York Times * Fred Katayama, anchor, Reuters Television, New York * Guy Kawasaki, author, Apple evangelist * Sachi Koto, former CNN news anchor * Rob Mayeda, NBC Bay Area Weather Plus meteorologist * Denise Nakano, anchor, WCAU NBC 10, Philadelphia * Kent Ninomiya, anchor, reporter and news executive * James Omura (1912–1994), Nisei, journalist, editor, and civil rights leader * David Ono, anchor, ABC7, Los Angeles * Roxana Saberi, reporter, mother is an immigrant from Japan * James Sakamoto (1903–1955), Nisei, journalist, columnist, editor, and boxer, founded first English-language Japanese American newspaper * Scott Sassa, former President, NBC West Coast * Tricia Takasugi, anchor, KTTV Fox 11, Los Angeles * Iva Toguri (1916–2006), Nisei, radio broadcaster nicknamed "Tokyo Rose" * Tritia Toyota, former anchor, KNBC and KCBS, Los Angeles Martial arts * Taky Kimura, martial arts practitioner and instructor certified by Bruce Lee to teach Jun Fan Gung Fu or Jeet Kune Do * Toshihiro Oshiro, martial arts master and instructor from Haneji, Okinawa; a founder of the Ryukyu Bujutsu Kenkyu Doyukai * Don "The Dragon" Wilson, former world champion kickboxer and action movie star Military * Barney F. Hajiro (1916–2011), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Harry B. Harris Jr. Admiral (four stars) United States Navy, Commander of the United States Pacific Fleet * Mikio Hasemoto (1916–1943), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Joe Hayashi (1920–1945), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Shizuya Hayashi (1917–2008), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Chiyoki Ikeda (1920-1960), CIA officer, recipient of Bronze Star in China in World War II * Daniel Inouye (1924–2012), former Senator from Hawaii, Medal of Honor recipient World War II * Terry Teruo Kawamura (1949–1969), Medal of Honor recipient, Sergeant First Class in the Vietnam War * Yeiki Kobashigawa (1920–2005), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Robert T. Kuroda (1922–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Ben Kuroki (1917–2015), the only Japanese American Army Air Force pilot to fly combat missions in the Pacific theater in World War II * Susan K. Mashiko, Major General (two stars) United States Air Force, November 2009–present * Roy Matsumoto (1913–2014), Master sergeant, U.S. Army; member of Merrill's Marauders; inductee of the U.S. Army Rangers Hall of Fame and the Military Intelligence Corps Hall of Fame * Hiroshi Miyamura, Medal of Honor recipient, Corporal in Korean War * Kenneth P. Moritsugu, former acting Surgeon General of the United States; Rear Admiral, USPHS * Kaoru Moto (1917–1992), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * James Mukoyama, United States Army Major General * Sadao Munemori (1922–1945), Medal of Honor recipient, Private First Class in World War II * Kiyoshi K. Muranaga (1922–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Michael K. Nagata, United States Army Lieutenant General * Masato Nakae (1917–1998), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Shinyei Nakamine (1920–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * William K. Nakamura (1922–1944), Medal of Honor recipient, Private First Class in World War II * Paul M. Nakasone (born 1963), U.S. Army four-star general, 3rd Commander of the United States Cyber Command and 18th Director of the National Security Agency * Joe M. Nishimoto (1920–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Allan M. Ohata (1918–1977), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Vincent Okamoto, highly decorated veteran of the Vietnam War * James K. Okubo (1920–1967), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Yukio Okutsu (1921–2003), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Allen K. Ono, first Japanese American Lieutenant General * Frank H. Ono (1923–1980), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Kazuo Otani (1918–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * George T. Sakato (1921–2015), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Eric Shinseki, United States Army General, Army Chief of Staff (1999–2003), Secretary of Veterans Affairs (2009–2014) * Ted T. Tanouye (1919–1944), Medal of Honor recipient in World War II * Ehren Watada, first commissioned officer in the U.S. armed forces to publicly refuse deployment to Iraq, discharged "under Other-Than-Honorable-Conditions" in 2009 * Bruce Yamashita, worked to expose racial discrimination in the United States Marine Corps * Rodney James Takashi Yano (1943–1969), Medal of Honor recipient, Sergeant First Class in the Vietnam War Politics, law and government * Sanji Abe (1895–1982), first Japanese American in the Hawaii Territorial Senate (1940–1943) * Jeff Adachi (1959-2019), elected Public Defender of San Francisco, a pension reform advocate, and a director of multiple films. * Richard Aoki (1938–2009), civil rights activist and co-founder of the Black Panther Party * George Ariyoshi, first Asian American governor of a U.S. state (Hawaii) * Sue Kunitomi Embrey (1923–2006), co-founder of the Manzanar Committee who worked to gain National Historic Site status for the former concentration camp * Henry Hajimu Fujii, civic leader, Order of the Rising Sun recipient, Idaho * Warren Furutani, California State Assemblyman, 55th District * Colleen Hanabusa, Congresswoman from Hawaii * Bob Hasegawa, Member, House of Representatives, Washington State Legislature * S. I. Hayakawa (1906–1992), Canadian, former Senator from California and linguistics scholar * Aiko Herzig-Yoshinaga (1925–2018), civil rights activist and lead researcher of the Commission on Wartime Relocation and Internment of Civilians * Gordon Hirabayashi (1918–2012), plaintiff in Hirabayashi v. United States, which challenged Japanese American internment during World War II * Mazie Hirono, former lieutenant governor of Hawaii, currently Senator from Hawaii * Mike Honda, Congressman from California * Paul Igasaki, former vice-chair and Chair of the U.S. Equal Employment Opportunity Commission * David Ige, governor of Hawaii since 2014 * Daniel Inouye (1924–2012), former Senator from Hawaii, Medal of Honor recipient, former President pro tempore of the United States Senate, and third in the United States presidential line of succession * Lance Ito, judge, presided over O.J. Simpson criminal trial * Jani Iwamoto, Democratic Utah Senator * Lincoln Kanai (1908–1982), plaintiff in ex parte Kanai, which challenged the constitutionality of the WWII incarceration * Yuri Kochiyama (1921–2014), Japanese American civil rights activist and friend of Malcolm X * Russell S. Kokubun, member, Hawaii State Senate * Fred Korematsu (1919–2005), Medal of Freedom recipient who argued against the internment * Aki Kurose (1925–2008), activist and educator who helped establish Seattle's first Head Start Program * Mari Matsuda, first tenured Asian American female law professor in the United States * Kinjiro Matsudaira (1885–1963), mayor of Edmonston, Maryland in 1927 and 1943 * Doris Matsui, Congresswoman from California and widow of Robert Matsui * Robert Matsui (1941–2005), late Congressman from California and former chair of the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee * Spark Matsunaga (1916–1990), US Senator from Hawaii * Stan Matsunaka, Colorado State Senator * Norman Mineta, Congressman from California and Secretary of Transportation * Patsy Takemoto Mink (1927–2002), first Asian American Congresswoman, Hawaii * Hermina Morita, member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Kenneth P. Moritsugu, United States Surgeon General (acting) from 2006–2007 * Alan Nakanishi, California State Assemblyman, 10th District 2002–08 * George Nakano, former California State Assemblyman * Paula A. Nakayama, Associate Justice of the Hawaii State Supreme Court * Karen Narasaki, Executive Director of the Asian American Justice Center * Clarence K. Nishihara, member, Hawaii State Senate * Steere Noda (1892–1986), politician, lawyer, and baseball player in the State of Hawaii * Blake Oshiro, lawyer, former deputy chief of staff to the Governor of Hawaii and Majority Leader of the Hawaii House of Representatives * Pete Rouse, interim White House Chief of Staff in the Barack Obama administration * Scott Saiki, member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Thomas Sakakihara (1900–1976), member 1932–1954, House of Representatives, Hawaii Territorial Legislature * Sharon Tomiko Santos, Majority Whip, House of Representatives, Washington State Legislature * Maile Shimabukuro, member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Mark Takai, former member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Dwight Takamine, member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Mark Takano (2013–), Congressman representing the 41st Congressional District of California; first LGBT person of color to be elected to Congress * Gregg Takayama, member, House of Representatives, Hawaii State Legislature * Robert Mitsuhiro Takasugi (1930–2009), first Japanese-American appointed to the federal bench * Paul Tanaka, Mayor of the City of Gardena and Assistant Sheriff of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department * A. Wallace Tashima, U.S. Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit * Jill N. Tokuda, member, Hawaii State Senate * Grayce Uyehara, social worker and activist * Takuji Yamashita (1874–1959), early civil rights pioneer Religion * Robert T. Hoshibata, Bishop of the United Methodist Church *Mineo Katagiri (1919–2005), Minister and activist * Roy I. Sano, Bishop of the United Methodist Church * Nyogen Senzaki (1876–1958), one of the 20th century's leading proponents of Zen Buddhism * Taitetsu Unno, Buddhist scholar, lecturer, and author Science and technology * Keiiti Aki (1930–2005), seismologist * George I. Fujimoto, chemist * Ted Fujita (1920–1998), creator of the Fujita scale * Harvey Itano (1920–2010), biochemist and member of the United States National Academy of Sciences * Mizuko Ito, cultural anthropologist at the University of California, Irvine * Michio Kaku, theoretical physicist specializing in string field theory * Akihiro Kanamori, mathematician specializing in set theory * Shoshichi Kobayashi (1932–2012), mathematician specializing in differential geometry * Jay Kochi (1927–2008), chemist * Dorinne K. Kondo, anthropologist * John Maeda, computer scientist, artist, professor at MIT * Teruhisa Matsusaka (1926–2006), mathematician specializing in algebraic geometry * Yoky Matsuoka, computer scientist; 2007 MacArthur Fellow * Horace Yomishi Mochizuki (1937–1989), mathematician specializing in group theory * Shuji Nakamura, 2014 Nobel Laureate in Physics * Yoichiro Nambu (1921–2015), 2008 Nobel Laureate in Physics * Susumu Ohno (1928–2000), geneticist and evolutionary biologist * Ellison Onizuka (1946–1986), first Asian American astronaut; one of the "Challenger Seven" * Ken Ono, mathematician specializing in number theory * Santa J. Ono, immunologist, biologist, 28th President University of Cincinnati, 15th President & Vice-Chancellor University of British Columbia * Takashi Ono, mathematician specializing in number theory and algebraic groups * Charles J. Pedersen (1904–1989), 1987 Nobel laureate in Chemistry; his mother was Japanese * Gordon H. Sato (1927–2017), cell biologist and member of the United States National Academy of Sciences * Tsutomu Shimomura, computer security expert * Daniel M. Tani, astronaut * Takeshi Utsumi, computer simulationist * Ryuzo Yanagimachi, reproductive biologist and member of the United States National Academy of Sciences * Sho Yano, physician and former child prodigy Sports * Darwin Barney, MLB player, grandmother is from Japan and grandfather is from Korea. * Steve Caballero, professional skateboarder and musician. In 1999, Thrasher Magazine named Caballero the "Skater of the Century". (Father is Japanese) * Clarissa Chun, American Olympic women's freestyle wrestler. The first female wrestler from Hawaii to win a medal at the Olympics. (Mother is Japanese-American) * Bryan Clay, 2008 Olympic gold medalist in the decathlon * Sophia Danenberg, mountain climber best known as the first African American and the first black woman to climb to the summit of Mount Everest. (Mother is Japanese) * Rickie Fowler, professional golfer, maternal grandfather is Japanese * Paul Fujii, professional boxer and WBA Junior Welterweight champion * Tadd Fujikawa, teen golfer * Corey Gaines, NBA player * Miki Gorman (1935–2015), two-time winner of both the Boston and New York City marathons; former American and unofficial world record holder in the marathon * Jeremy Guthrie, MLB player, mother is of Japanese descent * Atlee Hammaker, All-Star MLB player, mother is of Japanese descent * Hiroto Hirashima, member of the American Bowling Congress Hall of Fame * Takashi "Halo" Hirose, first Japanese American to represent the United States in any international swimming competition, and the first to set a swimming world record * Christian Hosoi, professional skateboarder * Nyjah Huston, professional skateboarder who was the overall champion at the Street League Skateboarding (SLS) competition series in 2010, 2012, 2014,and 2017. He is also the highest paid skateboarder in the world. According to the interview he is of part Japanese descent. * Bryan Iguchi, professional snowboarder * Kyoko Ina, first place in the 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002 U.S. Figure Skating Championships (pairs) * Rena Inoue, first place in the 2004 and 2006 U.S. Figure Skating Championships (pairs) * Emerick Ishikawa, weightlifter * Travis Ishikawa, MLB player * Billy Johnson (racing driver), professional sports car and stock car racing driver. * Evelyn Kawamoto (1933–2017), won two Olympic bronze medals in swimming in 1952 * Ford Konno, former world record holder, two-time Olympic gold medalist, two-time Olympic silver medalist in swimming (1952 and 1956) * Tommy Kono (1930–2016), former world record holder, two-time Olympic gold medalist and Olympic silver medalist in weightlifting (1952, 1956, and 1960) * Shogo Kubo, professional skateboarder * Kyle Larson, Sansei, Winner in all three NASCAR national series. * Brandon League, MLB player * Mike Lum, first American of Japanese ancestry to play in the major leagues * Darin Maki (牧ダレン聡), Nisei professional basketball player and former judo champion * Wataru Misaka, professional basketball pioneer, broke the NBA color barrier in 1947 * Mirai Nagasu, Olympic bronze medalist figure skater and women's singles champion at the 2008 U.S. Figure Skating Championships * Keo Nakama (1920–2011), swimmer and world record holder * Haruki Nakamura, NFL safety, Baltimore Ravens and Carolina Panthers * Hikaru Nakamura, chess grandmaster and US champion (2005, 2009, and 2012) * Corey Nakatani, jockey with seven wins in Breeders' Cup races * Teiko Nishi, Sansei, women's basketball starter for UCLA * Apolo Anton Ohno, won eight Olympic medals in short-track speed skating (two gold) in 2002, 2006, and 2010, as well as a world cup championship * Dan Osman, extreme sport practitioner / rock-climber, known for the dangerous sports of free-soloing. At the time of his legacy, he was considered to be the no. 1 rock-climber in the world. (He was of Japanese and European descent) * Yoshinobu Oyakawa, former world record holder and 1952 Olympic gold medalist in the 100-meter backstroke * Harold Sakata (1920–1982), 1948 Olympic silver medalist weightlifter, actor, and wrestler * Lenn Sakata, professional baseball player for the World Series Champions Baltimore Orioles * Eric Sato, won a 1988 Olympic gold medal in volleyball * Liane Sato, won a 1992 Olympic bronze medal in volleyball * Alex Shibutani, two-time national champion and Olympic bronze medalist ice dancer * Maia Shibutani, two-time national champion and Olympic bronze medalist ice dancer * Kinji Shibuya, professional wrestler and actor * Ashima Shiraishi, American rock climber * Erik Shoji, US National team volleyball player * Kawika Shoji, US National team volleyball player and Erik Shoji's brother * Kurt Suzuki, MLB player * Robert Swift, NBA player * Derek Tatsuno, baseball player selected to the All-Time All-Star Team of Collegiate Baseball America * Shane Victorino, Sansei, MLB player * Don Wakamatsu, Yonsei, Major League Baseball's first Japanese-American manager * Rex Walters, NBA player * Kristi Yamaguchi, Yonsei, won three national figure skating championships, two world titles, and the 1992 Olympic gold medal * Lindsey Yamasaki, Professional basketball player (Miami Sol, New York Liberty, San Jose Spiders), Stanford University (basketball, volleyball) * Roger Yasukawa, auto-racing driver (IRL) * Christian Yelich, professional baseball outfielder for the Milwaukee Brewers of Major League Baseball (MLB). His maternal grandfather Mineo Dan Oda is Japanese. * Wally Kaname Yonamine (1925–2011), football player; first Japanese American in the NFL; professional baseball player in Nippon Professional Baseball League Other Academia *Nobutaka Ike, Stanford University professor of Japanese and East Asian politics See also * Foreign-born Japanese * List of Japanese people References Category:Lists * Japanese Americans Japanese Japanese